A Morganders, Catnip Story
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: My two favorite ships rolled into one story. R&R.
1. chapter 1

Greg Sanders had been wondering around the lab all day waiting on results. He noticed Morgan was there as well, but something was different about her. Something was off. She wasn't herself. He caught himself staring at her. She was shaking and hunched over. He realized what she was doing and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Greg what the hell are you doing?" " I saw you crying and I wanted to make you feel better." "I'm sorry for snapping at you." "You are who I am worried about." "Greg I'm fine." "I don't believe that, especially since I just found you crying your heart out." " I'm really upset because my case is confusing me." "Let me help you." "No,no it's all this DNA stuff." "M, I used to be a DNA tech." "In that case why not." He took a look at the paper and easily figured it out. "Morgs you multiplied wrong." "Oh Thanks!" "Morgie is something else wrong?" She nodded. "Ever since my kidnapping I have been having nightmares and I can't sleep." "M, you don't have to go through it alone."  
"How about you and I go for breakfast after shift, just the two of us?" "That sounds great Greggo!" Greg being Greg danced down the hallway and straight into Catherine Willows for the second time in his life. "Watch where you're going Greg." "Sorry Cath." "It's alright although you would have looked better with a head dress." "Very funny."  
He ran to his locker to grab his keys and grabbed Morgan. "Do you have any preferences of a place to eat?" "Nope." "I'll take you to this secret diner I found a couple weeks ago." "Works for me." They drove for half an hour and they arrived. Greg helped her out of the car. He lead her to the door and held it open for her. While they were waiting to be seated he put his hand on the small of her back. After about five minutes the hostess came and seated them. They looked over the menus and Morgan asked "What would you recommend?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." Their waitress came and Greg told her their orders. "Greg what did you order for me to drink?" "Lemonade." "That's my most favorite drink in the whole world! How did you know?" "I heard you and Sara talking in the locker room." "Oh." "So what do you classify this as?" "A date." "Morgan do you really mean that?" "Yes, I do." "You want to hear a Greg story?" " Yes!" "So I started at the lab fresh out of college and was a bit of a crazy dude. I had spiky hair and I always had punk rock on in my lab." I used to loved punk rock music." "So one day we had this case, it was the murder of an ex show girl. Well Catherine got one of her headdresses, her name was Portia Richmond, So I got her hair out of it for DNA, I used to be a lab rat, and decided to put it on and danced down the hall and ran into Catherine and Nick who were actually on their way to find me. Cath can tell you from her point of view and Nick can tell it from his point of view." "Oh that's so cute!" "Thanks." he blushed.  
The waitress came and sat down two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Morgan looked at him wide eyed. "Greg, how do you know what my favorite breakfast is?" "I have my sources." He grinned and started eating. Morgan got about halfway through her pancakes when she gulped. He cocked one eyebrow. "Morgs, are you okay?" "What is this?" she pointed at something shiny in her pancake. He grinned and pulled it out. He turned toward her and got down on one knee. "M, will you be my girlfriend?" "Oh Greg, of course I will." He stood up and took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Right as she moved to sit down he pulled her into his lap and their foreheads met. He closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, unaware that Nick and Catherine were in the same situation straight across from them. When Nick and Catherine finally pulled apart, Catherine looked over at Greg and Morgan and said "Nicky I believe we aren't the only CSI's who know about this joint." Nick and Greg both turned to look at each other at the same time. Nick mouthed something too Greg and both got up and scurried to the bathroom. Catherine sauntered over to Morgan and said "Well I see that Greg finally asked you out." "No he didn't even realize it was a date until I said something about it." Greg and Nick came back and Nick threw two twenty dollar bills on top of their check and they left the diner. Greg and Morgan followed shortly after. They went to Greg's house. They gave into their inner most desires and lay next to each other in his bed in the afterglow. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest and threw her arm around him. They fell asleep holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan woke to find that Greg's arms were wrapped around her and he had pulled her close. Greg sat up and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning princess." "Good morning to you too handsome." She inhaled his scent, he smelled so good. "You smell so good." she said as she realized what was only a thought had been said out loud. He chuckled. "I love you M." "I love you too Greg." They rolled out of bed and began to get ready for work. They carpooled and rode into work together. They intended to tell the rest of the team. As they walked in the crime lab hand in hand, they ran into the one person that they had planned to tell last, Conrad Ecklie, Morgan's father. As soon as he spotted their interlocked hands, he looked mad enough to blow steam out his ears. Almost screaming he was yelling so loud "You two my office now!" he spat. They quickly ran after him. He slammed the door behind them and sat behind his desk. "Sanders, why are you holding my daughter's hand?" " Because sir, I love her." "Morgan is that true?" "Yes Dad, and I love him too!" "I know that there is a policy, but it isn't affecting our proffesionalism, so I know that we aren't breaking any rules. Please accept the fact that we are together." He shooed them out of his office and they walked into the breakroom and found every CSI on graveshift inside. "Shouldn't you all be working on cases?" "Nope we are all caught up, paperwork and all." replied Nick. "We need to talk to all of you about something important." Greg told them all. As he finished D.B. Russell, their supervisor, walked into the break room. "Did I miss something?" "No we have to talk about some things and you have great timing!" Nick curiously looked at all of his co-workers all of them shrugged. " Morgan and I are together, have been for almost six months, we are engaged and want to extend an invitation to all of you." Greg responded "There is one other thing that nobody but me knows about." said Morgan. Greg furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I am three months pregnant, I am due January the twenty-seventh." "The wedding is going to be in September." Morgan added "So Nick... Would you be my best man?" "Are you kidding Greggo? Of course I'll be your best man!" "Now Sara, Finn just remember you guys are like my sisters, but Catherine has been there for me since I was a teenager and I've already asked her and she accepted but you two are going to be bridesmaids though." Morgan informed her two coworkers 

Nick's POV 

Nick jumped up and hugged Greg before leaving the breakroom and going to the locker room. He hit Catherine's contact on speed dial and it rang for what seemed like forever but finally she answered. "Nicky?" "Catherine." "What's up?" "I'm going to be Greg's best man! And Morgan told us you're her maid of honor! So I wanted to tell you." "I'm so excited for the wedding and the baby!" "I'm excited to see you." "I'm excited to see you too!" "I miss you Cath!" "I'm gonna come see you tomorrow and stay the rest of the month." "Nicky, you don't have to do that! Plus how are you going to get that much time off from work?" "I've been saving up my vacation days just so I could come see you for a month." "You did all that just so you could come to see me for a month?" "Cath, why wouldn't I want to go stay with my best friend for a month?" "So you could use those vacation days to go see your family?" "I just saw them a few months ago. I want to see you!" "Well then I'll have to clean out the guest room. At least Lindsey will be at Disney World for the rest of the month." "You're amazing Catherine Willows!" "I am aren't I?" "Why yes you are." "When's your flight?" "I depart for Atlanta at 5:30 in the morning and then I have to switch planes and board at 7:30 and departure is at 7:45 and I am supposed to arrive in Virginia at 8:30." "Look for a sign that says Nicky in big bold letters." "Thanks Cath! I can't wait to see you!" "God I miss you so much Catherine!" "Same to you Nicky! Love you!" "Love you too Cath! Bye!" He sadly hung up and went to see Russell. He walked in and instead of seeing Russell he was met with the sight of Greg and Morgan necking like teenagers. "Welp I'll just leave you guys to it and be on my way. Oh by the way you wouldn't happen to know where Russell is would you?" "Never mind seeing as y'all are too busy to answer me." He left and went to Hodges lab, not there, Henry's lab, not there, CSI lab, not there, breakroom, not there. There was one more place he had left to check. He walked through the doors of the morgue where he found his supervisor laying on an autopsy table talking to Doc. "Hey boss man." "Oh hey Nick! What's up?" "I need the month off." "What for?" "I'm going to visit Catherine."

 _I finally finished this chapter! I don't remember when I started it but I know it was sometime last year. So On to chapter 3! Love y'all!_

 _Ry_

 _Just so y'all know, I'm working on my stories that I have left unfinished so I at least get some done before I graduate! Chapters 3, 4, 5 were written in my notes and copied and pasted into a doc on here so yeah! Bye!_


	3. Chapter3

_Catherine Willows. Even her name is perfect. I don't know how I'm going to tell her everything I need to tell her without getting choked up. Every time I hear her voice my day instantly gets 100x better, her smile can light up any room she walks into, every time I look at her I can't help but think that no matter what she looks like or what day and time it is or where we are or what's going on she looks absolutely breathtaking. When she's sad it makes me sad, when she's mad at Ecklie, or her ex that just left her or cheated on her or broke up with her for another woman or Grissom or Hodges or Henry or Sam or her mom it makes me mad at whoever has hurt her, when she's upset about a case or because she's had a bad day it makes me upset for her. When she got really upset after she had said goodbye to everyone she came to me for comfort and support. Every time some ungrateful, insensitive, ignorant asshole breaks her heart she feels like she has nobody because she can't go talk to Sam because all of her exes would have ended up becoming a crime scene that she would end up investigating because he would send his guys after them. Although some of those ass wipes deserve to be punished for hurting such an amazing woman who deserves the whole world and more. She's my best friend and has been for over 13 years. Maybe this month will change our best friends status to in a relationship. When she loves someone she loves them with all of her and I can't say I've never gotten jealous of the other bastards who broke her heart but I'm going to be the one who mends all the pieces of her broken heart and love her till the day I die. I wish I could have made a move before she left, I so desperately want her and the all of herself that she so gracefully loves with. I want to be a father to Lindsey who has never really had one in her life. I want Catherine to feel loved and wanted. I have to do this and I will do this because I can't keep denying my feelings for her._

I let out a groan as my alarm goes off at 3:15. I roll out of bed and then I remember that I get to see my favorite person in the whole world today! I suddenly have a lot of energy for someone who had to sleep at night instead of during the day like usual. I packed as soon as DB sent me home early to pack and get everything ready for my trip to see Cath. So I put her favorite outfit of mine on which consists of a short sleeved polo shirt and tight fitting jeans with a twist on the shoes I would normally wear but I didn't want to wear my work boots when I didn't have to. So I put my cowboy boots on along with my authentic Stetson cowboy hat. After I fixed my hair the way she liked it. Which of course I did all of that before I ate my breakfast because I was going to wait to eat until I got to the airport or maybe until I got to Virginia and I'd take Cath out for breakfast because I was landing at 8:00 which is early for anyone to be out at the airport to pick someone up. So I'll grab a snack or two before I board my first flight to tide me over but I am flying Southwest so I'll get a free snack and drink during my flight. Which reminds me I have to somehow put Catherine's gift in my carry on so I can give it to her when she picks me up. The ring I decided would stay in one of my checked bags. I texted Cath and told her I was going to the airport but don't worry about texting back and just to go back to sleep. I loaded my Jeep and was ready to leave when I realized I hadn't packed my work phone, PDA, or pager or any kind of charger for any thing so I had to sprint back inside and grab all my chargers and just in case protection. I shoved it all in my checked bags and off I went. I arrived at the airport at 4:30 and checked my bags and went through security before finding my gate and sitting down for a bit. I still had just over an hour left to chill so I grabbed my carryon and made sure to note the number and location of my gate before buying a neck pillow and some mms and some Cheetos and a cup of coffee before heading back to my gate. I drank the coffee and before I knew it I was boarding the plane.

End of chapter 3 yippee!


	4. Here to stay

Before you read this chapter just know that I only named the place they went for breakfast The Breakfast Club because I think it works well in the story. Also if you are interested in watching the movie The Breakfast Club do not watch it on demand on Xfinity. They cut some parts of the movie out and either cut every cuss word said out and left the character's lips moving, changed the word to a less explicit word but not so significantly that someone else had to record the line and then they played it over the actual audio or like I said before had someone else record the line and then played the recording over a version that had the audio cut out at that exact line and then played the real audio again not to mention one of Bryan's lines was re-recorded by someone who didn't sound even remotely close to the actor who played Brian. Examples: They changed Jacka* to Jagoff which is Pittsburghese for the other word. Bryan obviously was saying Godd* it, but they played a recorded version of someone else saying a cleaner version of the line. I mean, it's a classic! Who gave them the rights to change it up like that. It was on Free Form but still I'm going to have to watch the original before I can get over the pile of crap I watched on demand on Free Form. Plus you have to guess what happens next because they show Bender punching air and down come the end credits. That's one thing I can't stand in movies that don't have sequels. I'm just going to ah... shut up now and let you read. Until the end notes... Ry

Disclaimer: I do not own nor was I involved in CSI or The Breakfast Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

I took my seat and buckled up before laying my seat back a bit and putting my neck pillow on and trying to sleep. I slept for an hour and a half and the flight attendant came by and took my drink order and continued moving up the isle. She threw a couple bags of those peanuts they always give you on my tray and soon she came back with my coke I ordered. I made sure not to gulp it all down too quickly so I had some for the remainder of the flight. I think the flight attendant serving drinks had the hots for me because she flirted with me every time she walked by. I eventually told her I was going to see my girlfriend. After a short 2 hour flight we landed in Atlanta and I got up and grabbed my carry on before getting off the plane and finding my gate for my flight to Virginia. At this point I can't wait to see her. Finally it's time for me to board the plane, of course I purchased a 20 oz bottle of coke for the flight this time. Only 2 short hours before I get see her beautiful face and hear her gorgeous voice. I buckle up and start day dreaming of her. It felt like 8 hrs waiting to get to see her but finally we land and get off the plane. I get my checked bags off the baggage claim and when I turned around there she stood smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen and crying happily. I rushed over to her and set my bags down and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "God Catherine I missed you so much!" "I missed you more Nicky!" I opened my carry on and pulled out a jewelry box and gave it to her. "Nicky, what's this?" "Open it." She opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace that had a charm that said "Forever yours..." on the front and "love Nicky" on the back. "Nicky it's beautiful! Thank you!" "Of course, just like the woman it was made for." "We better get home." "Actually I was wondering if you knew of a good place to go out for breakfast. I wanted to take you out." "Okay. Well there's this place called The Breakfast Club." "Oh wow. Like that is the cheesiest name for a breakfast place I have ever heard. Honestly though it's still pretty hilarious!" "Nicky let's go! Grab your bags and follow me." I grabbed my bags and followed her out of the airport and to her white Buick. "Still got the Buick I see." "Yup. Go ahead and put your bags in the trunk and if you can't fit them all back there then put the rest in the very back seat." I was able to fit all my things in the trunk and soon I was riding shotgun with Catherine. Her right hand was lying on the console palm down so I took a chance and placed my hand on top of hers and intertwined our fingers. She turned her head and was smiling from ear to ear, her eyes full of love. I turned the radio to a country station and the song Amazed by Lonestar came on. This is perfect I thought. She is perfect I thought. "Hey Cath?" "Mmhm." "Are you still going out with that Darren guy?" "No, why?" "Well I got a job offer from the FBI." "Congrats Nicky! Where is it?" "Here." "Oh My God! Nicky! Please take it! There's a house for sale right next door to mine!" "I already accepted and put an offer in on the house. I just have to sign some paperwork while I'm down here and it'll be mine." "That's the best news I've ever heard! I can't wait!" As she said that she turned into the restaurant parking lot and found a spot before parking and turning the car off. I got out and she locked the car before walking over to me and taking my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand and let go when the hostess took us to our seats. After we had been seated and given menus I decided on a cup of coffee and a glass of water. She ordered a vanilla latte with whipped cream on top and a sprinkle of cinnamon and a glass of water. Shortly there after our waitress brought us our drinks and I ordered the Brian Pancake special which had bacon, eggs, and 3 pancakes. She ordered the Claire special which consisted of French Toast and bacon. While we waited we played would you rather. Catherine went first. "Nicky, would you rather go to Texas or Las Vegas?" "Las Vegas only because I have to move all my stuff over here. Then I'd go to Texas." "Cath what are we going to do today?" "I thought I'd let you get situated at my place and then I'll give you the grand tour and we'll go out and get lunch and then stay in and watch movies the rest of the night. Catch up on each other's lives." "Sounds perfect Cath." "I'm paying don't even think about trying to talk me out of it."

End of chapter 4


End file.
